


Tragic Love Life of Cupid

by AnimeGirl_144



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Abbey, Poor Cupid, one-sided affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit ironic, and tragic, that the person Cupid loved didn't love her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Love Life of Cupid

Cupid was Ever After High's resident expert on love and romance. Before her transfer, she held a similar title at Monster High. At her previous school, she had had a radio show; all about love and helping her fellow students find love and counsel them when they were in a dilemma. That transferred to Ever After High with her as well. It made sense that she was the expert on love; she was Cupid's (adopted) daughter after all, so who was a better expert on love than her? (Abbey didn't count.)

It was a bit ironic, and tragic, that the person Cupid loved didn't love her back. Dexter Charming was a handsome prince, and a smart one as well, which was rare compared to other princes that went to Ever After High (namely his older brother). He was incredibly adorkable, and it was no wonder Cupid fell in love with him. However, he didn't have eyes for her; he was dead set on Raven Queen.

Cupid had nothing against Raven. Raven was a lovely, misjudged girl. She was kind hearted, thoughtful, and courageous; she had stood up to the Headmaster and didn't sign her book, leaving her fate open for her own interpretation. Since Cupid didn't technically come from the Ever After High dimension, she didn't have a book to sign, leaving her a free floater in their world. Raven's actions, however, opened up a new chapter for everyone.

Cupid could definitely see why Dexter would be interested in Raven; she wasn't like normal girls (Royal or Rebel) that attended the school. Strong-willed, courageous, courteous, helpful....they were qualities any guy would be lucky to have in a girl. They were qualities boys were looking for in girls.

But oh how Cupid wished Dexter would smile at her with love in his eyes. It was everything she dreamed about. She sometimes wished she'd have the courage to tell Dexter her feelings. It was sad that the expert on love couldn't even admit her feelings to the one she loved, and yet she was helping others do just that. A case of the "do as I say, not as I do." Such a sad dilemma for the pink haired beauty.

But seeing Dexter smile like a goofball in Raven's direction made everything worth it. She may have wanted Dexter to love her, but his happiness was the most important thing to her, and she would rather he be with Raven and be happy than he be with her and not feel as happy. It definitely hurt, but seeing him smile made her heart flutter, because even she wouldn't stand in the way of true love. She lived for true love, and she would do everything to help nurture it.

Even if it meant giving up Dexter to Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FFN.


End file.
